every time we touch
by WinterSky101
Summary: Bossuet is a clumsy telekinetic. Joly has wings. Musichetta can see the future. They manage to make it work. Mutant AU. Joly/Bossuet/Musichetta.


**So apparently it's Mutant Les Mis Week? I didn't know that was a thing, but I guess it is. And then I looked through the tumblr tag and I saw a thing and I wrote a thing.**

**Based off of this lovely post: eurphrasie. tumblr. com post/86995436416/bossuet-as-a-telekinetic-though-bossuet-as, as well as the Jolllly/wings pun and the line from the book about Musichetta's eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

* * *

Bossuet developed his powers at fifteen, around the age most mutants did. When he first got them, he didn't tell anyone. Mutants were mostly accepted, but there was still prejudice and jealousy. So Bossuet told no one that he could move things without having to touch them even once.

Then, when he was in his early twenties, he met Joly. Joly was two years younger than he was and training to be a doctor. He was slender, tall, somewhat prone to anxiety and hypochondria, and an overall cheerful and nice person.

He also had two huge, tawny wings protruding from his back.

Joly's mutation was the wings and the ability to fly. From a scientific standpoint, it was inexplicable; Joly's body shouldn't have been able to get off the ground, let alone sustain flight for extended trips. But then again, science couldn't explain Bossuet's telekinesis, nor could it comprehend other powers like telepathy or elemental control. Bossuet ignored what science said about mutations, for the most part.

Joly's wings were beautiful, as Bossuet told him many times. He could fold them up impossibly tightly, until they were barely noticeable if he were wearing a somewhat baggy coat. Watching him fly was one of Bossuet's favorite things.

They found the third part of their relationship a few years later; or, more accurately, *she* found *them.* Musichetta was a seer, with the unique ability to know, to a certain extent, what the future entailed. She had a vision of herself with Joly and Bossuet, found them, and told them what she had seen. It didn't take much more convincing for them to all be in a relationship together.

Between the three of them, their apartment was a statistical anomaly. Three mutants in one neighborhood was rare. Everyone knew about their abilities - Joly didn't like hiding his wings all the time, Musichetta often told fortunes for their neighbors, and Bossuet no longer kept his mutation a secret - and, for the most part, no one cared.

Although Joly flew whenever he could, and Musichetta had visions at least every other day, Bossuet didn't use his power as much, for a very simple reason.

He was clumsy.

Once, when trying to bring his sunglasses over to him, he poked himself in the eye. Another time, when trying to make some tea, he set the entire kitchen on fire. No one was quite sure how it happened. If Bossuet tried to get a book off of the bookshelf, at least half a dozen would fall out. If he tried to catch something that was falling, he'd sent it flying into the other room.

"You just need practice," Joly told Bossuet firmly. And so they did practice. They went out to an empty field, where no one could get hurt, and Joly would fly around throwing balls at Bossuet. Bossuet was supposed to catch them with his mind. Instead, he often got hit in the face. Musichetta always laughed.

All of that changed with The Incident. That was what Bossuet called it in his mind. He and Joly were walking together, hand in hand. Musichetta was at work. Joly's wings were slightly out, but still folded; it was more comfortable that way, he claimed. They were just minding their own business when Musichetta called. Joly was grabbing his phone to accept the call.

Then suddenly a man stepped out in front of them. He was holding a gun.

"Mutant freak," he snarled at Joly, and then he pulled the trigger.

Bossuet moved without thinking. He shot out a hand and caught the bullet a few inches from Joly's terrified face. With a wave of his hand, he pulled the gun out of the man's hand and turned it around on him.

"Don't move," Bossuet growled. The man looked at him with wide eyes, then turned and tried to run. Bossuet tripped him telekinetically and trapped him in place. He turned around to Joly.

"Call the police," he told him in a low voice. Joly picked up his phone - he had dropped it at some point - and quickly dialed the police. Bossuet held the man in place until they came.

The police took him away. Bossuet didn't release him until the handcuffs were on. As he explained what had happened to the police, Joly relayed the story to Musichetta on the phone. She had seen Joly being shot, but not Bossuet saving him. Once they could leave, Joly and Bossuet went straight to her.

That night, they were a huge tangle of limbs in their bed, so contorted that it was difficult to tell which limb was whose. And the next day, when Joly tossed balls at Bossuet for practice, he caught every one.


End file.
